


Figuring it Out

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leatherhead/Donatello</p><p>Rating: NC-17</p><p>Warning!!! There is no t-cest in this. It’s Leatherhead and Donatello. But they have sex, so… yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figuring it Out

Donatello adjusted the bag over his shoulder as he made his way to Leatherhead’s. He looked back over his shoulder to make sure his brothers weren’t following him. They knew where he was going, but they didn’t really know why. 

He told them that he was working on some experiments with the large alligator, but he did not tell them that he had entered into a relationship with him. It happened after his second mutation. Leatherhead confessed his feelings for the genius turtle, the fear of losing him drawing it out. 

Donnie feared what his brothers and father would say if they knew. So he kept the truth from them.

They took their relationship slow. They had to. Kissing was a challenge in and of itself and they ended up working it out so that Leatherhead would stick out his tongue and Donnie would gently suck on it. Sometimes Leatherhead would open his mouth and Donnie would lick the roof of his mouth, but he had to be careful of the sharp teeth. 

Leatherhead’s claws were also proving to be problematic. Donnie knew that they needed another way to prep him other than Leatherhead’s fingers. And Donnie would need prepping. Leatherhead was a great deal bigger than he was and no amount of lube would be enough to help. 

These factors are the reason that they have yet to have sex, but Donnie was hoping to change that. He hoped that he had the solution in his bag. 

Donnie walked into Leatherhead’s lair and placed the bag on the ground, “I’m here.”

Leatherhead came out of his lab to greet him, “Hello.” Donnie could see that he was nervous. He walked over and licked Donnie’s cheek, the closest thing he can come to a kiss. 

Donnie smiled, “I think I have it figured out.”

“I do not want to hurt you,” Leatherhead breathed, nuzzling Donnie’s neck. 

“You won’t if we take it slow,” Donnie said, kissing his cheek. “I’ve brought some things and a lot of lube.”

Leatherhead chuckled nervously, “If you think it will work, we can try.”

“I’ll show you what I have in mind,” Donnie said, picking his bag up. He walked into Leatherhead’s bedroom and opened his bag. He pulled out a large shoebox and placed it on the bedside table. He felt himself flush as he opened the box. “I made some and bought others,” he explained. “They gradually get bigger.” He pulled out the smallest of the dildos. “We can use these to prep me, working our way up to the biggest one, then you.”

Leatherhead walked over and took the long, soft rod from Donatello and turned it in his hands inspecting it. He looked at Donnie and nodded. “It might work.”

Donnie set the bottle of lube and six dildos out from smallest to biggest then removed his gear and got on the bed. Leatherhead placed the one in his hand next to the others and joined him. 

Leatherhead licked Donnie’s neck while the genius turtle rubbed at the gator’s cloaca. Unlike Donatello, whose cloaca split in the mutation so that he had one at the base of his tail that hid his penis and the other a little lower down was his rectal opening, Leatherhead still had one vent. 

Leatherhead rumbled deeply causing shiver to move up Donnie’s spine. It was both alluring and frightening. Grabbing the first dildo and the bottle of lube, Leatherhead coated the rod generously before inserting it into Donnie. 

A hiss escaped Donnie as he was penetrated, but he raised his hips to take more of it in. It wasn’t long before Donnie was moaning in pleasure. “I think I’m ready for the next one.”

One by one Leatherhead inserted the dildos into Donnie, stretching him further each time and slowly moving it until he adjusted. Each time Donnie would start to feel pleasure, only to have to endure the pain of the next size. 

When he finally adjusted to the last one, Donnie smiled. “I’m ready for you.” He had been gently stroking Leatherhead the whole time, maintaining his erection. “Just go slow.”

Leatherhead nodded his understanding and coated himself in lube before positioning himself at Donnie’s gaping entrance. 

Despite all their work, it was still a tight fit and Donnie hissed in pain. Leatherhead moved to pull out, but Donnie wrapped his legs behind him, holding him in place. “I’ll adjust.”

“Are you sure?” Leatherhead breathed. “We don’t have to do this if it causes you pain.”

Donnie nodded. “I’m fine.” He kissed along Leatherhead’s long jawline. “I want to do this.”

Grunting, Leatherhead pushed in further until he was in as deep as he dared to go. He waited for Donnie to adjust while he licked his neck and nuzzled him. “I love you.”

Donnie smiled through the pain. “I love you too.”

After a while, Leatherhead started to tentatively move and Donnie held on to his arms. It took some time, but Donnie adjusted to Leatherhead’s size and started to feel pleasure. He buried his face in Leatherhead’s neck and let out a gentle churr. 

A smile turned up the sides of Leatherhead’s mouth and he increased the pace. Donnie relaxed and lied back while his pleasure increased. His erection formed and Leatherhead stopped thrusting long enough to coat it in lube before pumping it with his scaly hand. 

Donnie gasped out a deep churr, thrusting his hips up. His hands gripped the sheets as he threw his head back in a deep moan. “Oh…, yeah,” he breathed. “This is so worth it.”

His legs were twitching with each surge of pleasure as Leatherhead struck his prostate over and over. Biting his bottom lip he looked down between them to watch Leatherhead’s thick member slip in and out of him. He was churring with neatly every breath and his heart was hammering in his chest. 

The orgasm struck and he clamped down as he moaned in ecstasy. This took Leatherhead by surprise and he gasped, staggering out his final thrusts as he emptied himself in Donnie. 

Donnie licked his lips and tasted his own semen that had shot up onto his face. Leatherhead leaned down and licked the rest of it off causing Donnie to giggle. “That tickles.”

Leatherhead chuckled and gently pulled out to lie down next to Donatello. “I have come to really like those churrs of yours.”

Curling up in his lover’s arms, Donatello nuzzled his neck. “I’m glad this worked.”

“Me too,” Leatherhead sighed in satisfaction, wrapping his arms around the smaller Turtle.


End file.
